


Toil and Trouble

by bitboozy



Series: Domesticated [28]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: And also naughty teenagers being naughty, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, It's Halloween, Romance, This is a love story, Which means TRICK OR TREATING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy
Summary: The Miller-Hardys celebrate Halloween."Celebrate" may be over-stating it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the season! Probably looking at 2 or 3 chapters.

“BLOODY COCKSUCKER, YOU CAN GO RIGHT TO HELL.”

This is only the beginning of the trail of expletives Alec hears coming from the hallway. He sits up straight at his desk and leans forward, listening and trying to puzzle out the situation.

“Next time you come near me in the ruddy kitchen with a knife in my hand, I won’t be held responsible for my actions, you cunty wanker!”

By the time Ellie appears in the doorway of his office, she is breathless from her outburst and red in the face.

“I am going to _kill _Brian and his bollocksing Freddy Krueger mask, you better put me in handcuffs _now_ and save yourself the trouble later!”

Alec sighs. This has been going on for two days. “KNOCK IT OFF, BRIAN!” He yells, loudly enough that the whole floor can hear him.

Ellie continues into his office and slams the door behind her. She’s had it with just about everyone.

“I _hate _Halloween.” 

He can’t help smirking at her pouty little face. He leans back in his chair and crosses his legs, regarding her with amusement. “The one holiday _I _actually like.”

“Yeah, only ‘cause it’s an excuse to be a bloody arsehole to people,” she replies, lowering herself onto the couch. “All _you _have to do is dress up like Oscar the bloody Grouch and magically you’re in character, oh look at you.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “Bit cranky today.”

She groans and drops her head against the back of the couch. “My back is killing me, my feet are swollen, I’ve gone to the loo fifteen times in the last hour, and I have heartburn like you wouldn’t _believe_.”

She’s eighteen weeks pregnant now, at the beginning of her fifth month. She’s not carrying as heavily as she did with Tom and Fred, thank god, but she’s reached the point where she is uncomfortable a good lot of the time. _And_ the point where people are constantly asking her how she’s feeling, how far along she is, and can I touch it? 

She wants to murder everyone.

Alec reaches into his middle desk drawer, where he has taken to keeping a stash of “Ellie Miller Mood Improvers.” Candy, crisps, biscuits, and a trashy celebrity magazine.

He pulls out a pack of Smarties and goes over to the couch. “Will these help?”

She snatches them out of his hands as he sits beside her. She opens them and pours some directly into her mouth.

“Think of all the candy you’ll be able to steal from Fred tonight,” Alec reminds her.

Ellie seems to brighten just the tiniest bit. She pours more Smarties into her mouth.

“Feelin’ better?”

She nods, her mouth full.

“Good. Come on then.” He pats her leg and she turns, lifting her legs and swinging her feet into his lap. He pulls off her shoes and begins to rub them. This has become a daily practice at about midday in his office.

She watches him with a small smile. “Sorry I’m such a grumpy cow,” she says with a sigh. “Must be like it feels like to be _you_.” He pinches the arch of her foot. “Ow!” In return, she kicks his thigh lightly.

“The good news is you happen to look quite beautiful today,” he tells her.

She kicks him again. “Shut up!”

“You _do_.”

She has taken to wearing leggings to work, which drives her crazy, paired with loose jumpers or polyester blend blouses that have some give to them. And, most of the time, comfortable trainers. She’s mostly given up on suit jackets of any kind. Alec is in fact quite fond of her new work dress code, but it makes her stand out, which irritates her consistently.

“Do you still find me sexy with swollen ankles?” She asks, and he knows when he’s being baited.

He rolls his eyes. “Your ankles aren’t swollen, just your feet, and don’t pretend you can’t see ‘em ‘cause you’ve not grown _that_ bloody much yet.”

She pulls an annoyed face at him. “Do you still find me sexy with swollen _feet_ then?”

“I find you sexy at all hours of the day and night, in all states of dress or undress, no matter what cranky nonsense is comin’ out of your mouth,” he replies, moving one hand up to massage her ankle.

“Liar.”

“You _know _I’m not lyin’ so let’s not do this again, eh?”

This is the moment she’ll either soften entirely or explode, he knows. He waits in suspense.

“So sorry, love.” She inches closer to him until her knees hover over his lap and he can put an arm around her. “Brian’s got me in a bad mood.” She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. “You’re lovely.”

He traces her breasts through her shirt with his index finger. “And you’re very sexy, I assure you.” He kisses her back. “I could devour you whole.”

“Mmm.” She grins. “Later.”

“You mean once we can finally get Fred to sleep following his massive sugar high?” Alec questions. 

“Oh god.” She lies back on the couch with a sigh, her legs still in his lap. “He’ll be up all bloody night.” Then she props herself up again suddenly. “And you wanted to have _more _children.”

“Chin up, Sergeant.” He pats her leg. “There’s loads of Mars Bars in it for you.”

“Then _I’ll_ be up all night,” she replies.

“Ah, yes.” He slides a hand up her thigh. “But at least that’s time we can make good use of.” 

*

Ellie leaves the station early to pick Fred up from school herself. He’s positively _teeming _with excitement the entire car ride home, his whole body vibrating with it. He insists on changing into his costume right away, with seconds of crossing the threshold, and for the rest of the afternoon he runs around in his Kylo Ren attire. She tries to distract him before supper by sitting him down to work on reading but he can’t sit still.

Tom and Daisy make it home from their after school activities around the same time and both immediately bolt up to their rooms after a quick hello. Ellie orders in Chinese food, enough for an army. A phone call from a flu-ridden Beth leads to Chloe popping over with Lizzie, who is dressed as a butterfly, leaving her with Ellie before Chloe and Daisy take off for their party. Ellie is chasing after _two _wild children five and under when Tom heads out as well, meeting up with his mates to do frankly _god_ knows what. They’re all gone before the Chinese food even arrives.

At 6pm, Ellie places a call to a still absent Alec. 

“Where the hell are you? It’s gone six. _No_, Tom and Daisy are both gone already and – “ There’s a shriek from the living room. “Careful, you two! No, Lizzie’s here. Beth’s ill, Lizzie’s going to come out with us now. I don’t _care_ about the stupid paper work, come _home_.”

Ellie sets the kids in front of the television so she can run upstairs and change into her own costume. She’s dressed up as Rey from _Stars Wars_, her protruding belly made to look like the round body of BB8, with a little attachment for his head. Halloween may not be her favorite holiday but she is in fact quite proud of this costume.

She lays out Alec’s Han Solo costume on the bed before she travels back downstairs, just in time to find Fred trying to rip off Lizzie’s wings. She quickly pulls Fred off her, threatens him with no candy, then goes into the kitchen to call Alec again.

“It’s 6:30, what on earth are you – no, I _can’t_, Fred’s already a maniac and he’s not had any bloody sugar yet! You were supposed to be home an hour ago.” A few families pass by the window in costume and Fred begins to whine. “I’ve got the lantern off so no one rings the bell because _you’re _the one with the candy but pretty soon they’re going to anyway because we’re clearly home and if Fred and Lizzie don’t hit the streets soon they’re going to turn on me so get your sodding arse _home_.” She hangs up.

Alec pulls in at 6:45 and rushes through the door, dropping a massive bag of candy on the sideboard. Ellie goes straight for him, a scowl on her face.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” He kisses her. “Goin’ to change now.” And he runs up the stairs.

Ellie throws the candy into a giant bowl and gives a KitKat to Fred and Lizzie to tide them over before sticking the bowl outside for folks to rummage through at will.

Fred and Lizzie are chasing each other around the living room – truly, it’s unclear who is after who – when Alec returns downstairs in his Han Solo costume. Ellie takes one look at him and all is forgiven.

“How do I look?” Alec poses for her.

She grins. “Step aside, Harrison Ford, there’s a new man in town.”

She approaches him mischievously and he notices _her_ costume for the first time.

“Oh for god’s sakes, it’s too bloody much.” He reaches for her hips as he looks her over in awe. “The baby is BB8? Christ you should have warned me.”

“Get it? BB. Baby." 

He grabs her face in his hands and kisses her several times in a row. “You are mad, woman.” Then kisses her again, this time more deeply.

Lizzie and Fred begin running around them in a circle, chanting, “Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

In the same moment, David and Lucy burst through the front door, as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Princess Leia respectively.

“Oi!” Lucy exclaims. “Han Solo and Rey snoggin’? Bit weird.”

Ellie shakes her head derisively. “Don’t think because you’re Princess Leia _you _get to snog him.”

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Alec grabs Fred and tickles him. “All right all right all right!”

“Grab your light saber!” Ellie tells him.

Fred finds his light saber and zooms out the door, Lizzie running close behind. David and Lucy follow them out, Alec and Ellie bring up the rear.

“Sorry I’m late,” Alec says quietly, a hand at the small of her back as they leave the house. “Got pulled into an interview with Harford, she nearly botched the whole thing.” 

She links her arm through his as they walk slowly down the street. “It’s all right, love.” She turns to head to look at him. “I know as well as you do how hard it can be to leave that place, but pretty soon I’m _really_ going to need you to be home when you say you will. I can’t do four kids on my own, and certainly not without any sleep.”

He’s nodding. “I know. I’ll be here.”

“MUMMA LOOK!” Fred comes running back from the next house, his plastic pumpkin swinging at his side. “This chocolate has Rey ON IT.” He shows her a special edition _Star Wars_ Wispa. “You’re on my candy!”

Before she can even reply, he runs off to the next house. Alec is chuckling.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen the lad so happy.”

She scrunches up her nose and nods. “Really _fucking_ adorable, isn’t he? Oh I can’t stand it, I just want to squeeze him until he pops.”

They wave at a few neighbors as they pass by with their own children. It all feels frightfully domestic. Then a couple of rowdy teenagers pass by causing both Alec and Ellie’s police sense to heighten. They scowl at the teenagers as they pass by. One of them knocks over a garden gnome and Alec calls out, “Oi!” and flashes his badge. The teenagers run away full speed.

Ellie elbows him. “Han Solo is not a police detective.”

“Quite right,” Alec agrees, putting the badge away. “Han Solo would have made a bloody awful police detective.”

Fred comes running at them. “MUMMA SMARTIES.” He’s waving them around in the air until he gets to her. Out of breath, he continues. “Here you go, Mumma.”

Ellie kneels down, holding onto Alec on the way down to keep steady. “My sweet, these are _your_ Smarties.”

“Baby likes them,” Fred says, holding them out to her. “You keep eating them every day, Alec says it’s ‘cause the baby likes them.”

Her heart flutters. “Aren’t you sweet.” She grabs his face and kisses him all over. “Oh my baby.”

Fred pulls away and points to her stomach. “No _she’s_ your baby. I’m Fred and I’m big.”

“You’re still my baby.” She plants one last kiss on his cheek, then he runs off.

Ellie reaches for Alec, who helps her stand upright again. “My sweet love,” she says tearfully with a sniffle.

Alec is staring at her with amusement. “Get it together, Mummy.”

She wipes her eyes. “Mummy is a great big hormonal mess.”

He puts an arm around her shoulder as they continue walking. “Eat the Smarties, go on. You know you want to.”

She pops them open. “I really do.” She throws a few into her mouth. “Remember when he was just small? Remember his little feet? He was such a good baby. So well-behaved, so sweet.”

Alec nods. “Keep eatin’.”

She nods. “I really thought he’d be my last baby. I tried to savor him as much as I could. I wanted to keep him in bed with us every night,” she says. “Joe wasn’t having it, of course. And thank god.” Alec kisses her temple. “We talked about having another baby, when we were in Florida we talked about it all the time. If I didn’t get the promotion, we said. If I didn’t get the promotion we’d try for another. But I thought the promotion was a done deal.” She looks over at him. “Thanks a lot.”

Alec is looking at her in surprise. “You and Joe were goin’ to have another baby?”

“I’d forgotten about it,” Ellie replies. “As soon as I found out I didn’t get the job, we got the shout about Danny and…it never entered my mind again.”

The thought is enough to chill his bones. Hers too, frankly. At this point, the two of them have fallen far behind the others and it’s Lucy’s voice that draws them back.

“COME ON, YOU TWO!” 

They are coming upon a particularly well-decorated home, a proper haunted house from the looks of it. Ellie doesn’t remember seeing it like this in years past and wonders if she’s somehow missed the house changing hands. They catch up to Lucy and David, staring up at the house as Fred and Lizzie bravely walks up the drive and approach the front door, along with several others children. It’s quite eerie now that it’s gotten dark outside.

“Bit much,” Lucy says, observing the décor. “For _this_ neighborhood at least.” 

Fred comes flying back down the drive, his plastic pumpkin bobbing at his side. “MUMMA, ALEC, MUMMA, ALEC.”

Alec gets down to his knees faster than Ellie can, and Fred runs right into his arms, tearing streaming down his face. 

“Ah, it’s all right now, lad, come on.” Alec stands, picking up Fred with him, the child clinging to him.

Ellie rubs his back. “What was it, love? What did you see? 

Lizzie, oddly enough, appears unperturbed and is slowly walking back down the drive, looking through her candy haul.

“Clown,” Fred whimpers into Alec’s shoulder. “Clown with teeth. Angry teeth.”

This is the first either of them have heard of Fred being afraid of clowns. It’s tragic, but melts their hearts all the same.

“Ohh, sweet boy, it’s all right. It’s just a costume,” Ellie says soothingly.

Alec is swaying a bit with Fred in his arms, trying to calm him. “Nothin’ can hurt you with Han Solo here, don’t you worry.”

“Don’t want Han Solo,” Fred says between sniffles, wiping his nose on Alec’s shirt. “Want Alec.”

Ellie’s eyes go wide and her hand goes straight to her heart. Alec kisses his cheek and holds him tight. “’m here, lad. ‘m right here.”

Lizzie runs over dragging Lucy with her. “LET’S GO LET’S GO LET’S GO!”

“Fred, lad,” Alec says, with a kiss to the boy’s hair. “You ready to go get you some more candy then?”

Fred lifts his head. “Will you stay with me?”

Ellie looks over at Lucy, silently screaming with joy, having been murdered by cuteness.

“’Course,” Alec replies instantly. And Ellie can see the emotion on his face. “I’m your wingman, I’ve got your back.”

Fred wriggles out of his arms and Alec puts him down. Then Fred takes his hand and they run ahead, racing with Lizzie. Ellie grabs onto Lucy and hides her face in her sister’s shoulder.

“_God_.” She accidentally knocks the little BB-8 head attachment off. “Oh bollocks.”

Lucy kneels down to pick it up and helps her reattach it to Ellie’s stomach.

“Did you see that, Luce?” 

“Yeah, standin’ right there next to ya, El,” Lucy replies dryly. 

“Look at them together.” She gestures ahead of them. 

Lucy finishes reattaching the head and then starts them walking again. “You and I have had questionable taste in men up until this point,” Lucy says, oddly somber. “But you’ve gone and turned it ‘round, looks like.”

Ellie smiles at her sister and nods, looping their arms together as they walk. “Yeah,” she agrees. “He’s so lovely, isn’t he?”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Yeah, El, Alec’s a fuckin’ prince, well done, good on you.”

Ellie glances over at her curiously. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

“I am _alone_, you might recall,” Lucy answers bitterly.

“My husband was a murderer and a peodophile! I do deserve to be happy, you know,” Ellie retorts.

“Well, so do I, don’t I?”

“Not a competition, Luce.”

Fred comes running back to them. “MUMMA MUMMA MUMMA!”

Ellie leans down. “What is it, my little love?”

“Wanna hold your hand,” Fred says simply, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her forward.

They join Alec, who takes his other hand, and they all walk together, Fred skipping occasionally. 

*

Once they’ve exhausted every participating house in the neighborhood, Ellie volunteers to walk Lizzie back home to Beth. The rest of the family returns to the house, exhausted. Alec fixes drinks for Lucy and David while Fred runs around in circles devouring candy. Eventually, Fred seems to wear himself out and crawls into Alec’s lap in the living room, face covered in chocolate. 

“Good lad,” Alec says, as Fred leans against his chest and stares straight ahead in a sugar-shocked daze. 

“So,” David says, taking a sip of his G&T. “Any luck on the house-hunting front yet?”

“Few leads,” Alec replies. “Not fallen in love with anythin’ yet though.”

“Could look just out of town a bit,” Lucy suggests.

Alec shrugs noncommittally. “Prefer to be as close to the station as possible, especially with the baby comin’,” he says. “Want to get home from work as quickly as possible at the end of the day.” 

Lucy smirks. “You say that _now_. You’ll be findin’ excuses to stay late.”

Alec frowns at her. “Want to be wherever Ellie is. And if Ellie’s at _home_, that’s where I’ll be runnin’ off to.”

David smiles and nods appreciatively. Lucy is staring into her drink. 

“You two thought about names?” David asks. “Now that you know the sex.”

Alec grunts, shaking his head. “Barely had time to give it a thought.”

“Some family names you might consider.”

“_That_ we’ve briefly discussed,” Alec says. “May try to stay away from family names. Build our own instead. Given the sort of…piecemeal nature of our family now.”

Alec glances down and sees that Fred’s eyes are closed. That was _much_ easier than they’d anticipated.

“Ellie acquiesced to Joe on both Tom and Fred,” David notes with some consternation. “Miller family names. Just so long as she doesn’t feel she has to do that again.”

Sometimes Alec has to wonder if David has ever _met_ him. Ever _seen _him with Ellie. David seems to create narratives in his head about their relationship that have zero basis in reality. The two have been getting on much better these days, but this penchant of David’s will not cease to amaze him.

“Your daughter has never _acquiesced _to me on _anythin_’,” Alec insists with a laugh. “She’d rather keel over then give me what I want without a fight. We’re in no danger of that, believe you me.”

Alec’s mobile begins to ring in his pocket and he scrambles to find it before it wakes Fred. The child stirs, burying himself further into Alec, as he pulls out the mobile.

“What. Oh, Tom. Sorry. All right, lad?” There’s a long pause, Alec listening intently. “I’ll come down, stay where you are. And drink some bloody water.”

He hangs up. “Tom’s got himself half in the bag at his mate’s. Doesn’t trust himself or anyone else there to get themselves home.” He sits up and Lucy quickly comes over to collect Fred from his lap. “Gonna go get them all sorted. Do me a favor and let _me_ tell Ellie, all right?”

David and Lucy both agree. “Where shall we tell her you are?” David asks.

“Can tell her I’ve gone to fetch Tom,” he answers. “Just leave out the juicy bits.”

*** 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tw: reference to non-consensual sex)

Ellie arrives home about fifteen minutes after Alec leaves. David and Lucy are watching _The Great Pumpkin_. Fred is trying desperately to stay awake but keeps dozing against Lucy’s arm.

“All right?” Ellie says, stepping into the living room. “Bit quiet.”

“Trying not to get the young one riled up again,” David replies.

“Ah.” Ellie goes to the couch and sits on the edge next to Fred. She rubs his arm. “Come on, little love, to bed with you.”

Fred yawns and doesn’t fight her. He turns and opens his arms to her and she pulls him up.

“Got him, El?” Lucy asks.

It’s a bit uncomfortable now for her to carry Fred. Him being five years old and her being five months pregnant. But she’s not going to give up holding her child like this for the _world_ and so she makes it work.

“Ta, Luce.”

Lucy and David get up, straightening their costumes out. Ellie looks around as Fred dozes on her shoulder.

“Where’s Alec gotten to?”

Lucy and David exchange a wary glance and try to brush it off. “Gone to fetch Tom.”

“Oh. Bit early for him to call it a night.”

“Well, we’re off,” David says. “Not too early for _me _call it a night.”

“Come on, Dad, I’ll get you home,” Lucy says. She kisses Ellie’s cheek. “Night, El.”

David kisses her cheek and pats Fred’s back. “Night, love." 

“Home safe!” Ellie bids them, seeing them to the door.

Once they’re gone, she slowly carries Fred up the stairs, taking her time.

Fred refuses to take his costume off in favor of his pyjamas and Ellie doesn’t have the energy to fight him. “Just this once,” she tells him firmly.

He flops into bed. “Read, Mumma.”

She smiles. “You’re already half-asleep, my love.”

“Read please, Mumma.

Ellie grabs one of their favorites, perfect for the occasion – _Room on the Broom,_ and gets into bed with her son.

*

Alec drives four other boys besides Tom home. But first he rounds up all the alcohol and tosses it, then forces all of them to down at least one full glass of water. The boys seem truly penitent and _clearly_ regret their actions, so he allows them to to get out of the car and run into their homes without Alec escorting them. Their individual relationships with their parents are their own and he decides not to interfere, this time. He opts not to pull the police card.

Once it’s just the two of them in the car, Tom leans his head against the window and groans.

“Did you _know_ there was goin’ to be alcohol?”

“No,” Tom mutters. “I dunno. Kind of. Didn’t know how much. Thought maybe we’d all have a beer or two and that’d be it.”

“That’s never it at these kinds of parties,” Alec tells him.

“Well I know that _now_.” 

“It’s a good job you called me though.” He glances over at a clearly miserable Tom. “Glad you did.”

Tom groans again. “Couldn’t bear to hear Mum screech at the other end of the line.”

Alec nods. “Well, she’s not goin’ to be _pleased_.”

Tom lifts his head and looks at Alec. “You’re not going to tell her, are you?”

Alec raises an eyebrow back at him. “No, _you_ are.” Tom blinks back at him in shock. “You didn’t think I was gonna keep this from your mum, did you?”

“I…um.”

“I don’t keep things from your mum, lad,” Alec tells him. “Not anythin’.”

Tom scoffs derisively and looks out the window again. “Yeah she’s got you pretty well horse-whipped.”

Alec almost smiles. “We’ll have to get a better couch before I ever sleep on it again, tell you that.” 

*

Alec and Tom trudge into the house just as Ellie is descending the staircase.

“Well hello there, you two,” she says pleasantly enough.

Tom grunts. She studies him. Alec pats his back. “Why don’t you go wait in the kitchen, lad.”

Hanging his head, he does as he’s told and disappears down the hallway. Ellie makes it to the bottom of the stairs, eyeing Alec suspiciously.

“What’s he done?”

Alec regards her hesitantly. “…He’s a few sheets to the wind at the moment.”

“He’s _pissed_?”

“Hang on, hang on.” He puts his hands on her arms, holding her in place. “He did the right thing. He called me to come get him, to take him and all his mates home.”

“Yeah, did the right thing _after_ doing very much the wrong thing.” She shoots a look off toward the kitchen, ire building inside of her.

Alec squeezes her shoulders. “Go easy, eh? He’ll be hurtin’ well enough in the mornin’.”

Ellie pulls out of his grasp and charges down the hallway into the kitchen. Alec follows slowly, hands in his pockets. Tom sits at the kitchen table, head in hands. Ellie moves to stand before him, hands on her hips. She looks a bit ridiculous still in her Rey and BB8 costume.

“Well? What’ve you to say for yourself, Thomas Miller?” 

“’m sorry,” Tom grumbles without looking at her.

“What is it you’re sorry for _exactly_?” Ellie demands. “Look at me.”

Tom raises his head with some difficulty. “For drinking. For going to a party with alcohol. For being stupid.”

“That’s right. What on earth were you thinking about?”

Alec pulls a glass out of the cupboard, fills it with water, and hands it to Tom wordlessly.

“Dunno, Mum, my mates were doing it and we were all just hanging out, it didn’t seem like a big deal, no one was getting hurt,” Tom tries to explain. “We were just trying to have a bit of fun.”

“Yeah, and how much fun are you having now?” Ellie squares in on him.

“Fuck all,” Tom mumbles.

“What’s that?”

“None. No fun.”

Ellie nods. “And you’ll continue to have no fun for the next month, you hear me? Straight home after school, after activities. No mates. No going out. You’re stuck in with us.” 

“Fine, whatever.” 

“_Fine, whatever_,” she mocks him. “Hey.” She waits until he looks up at her. “You did good calling Alec.” Tom nods. “Up you go now, I don’t want to see you again for the rest of the night.” She grabs him by the arm and pulls him into a hug, planting a quick kiss in his hair. “I love you, now get out of my sight.” 

Tom trudges out of the kitchen the same way he trudged in, head hanging. Ellie leans against the counter and takes a breath. “Stupid bloody teenagers.”

Alec switches on the kettle and pulls two mugs out of the cupboard. “Handled it well, I thought.”

She glances over at him. “Thank you. For being there.”

“The Millers call and I come runnin’,” Alec replies, tossing two teabags into the mugs.

Ellie covers her face with her hands and groans.

“Come here,” he beckons her, arms open. “Come on.”

She walks into his arms, laying her head on his chest. He locked his hands together at the small of her back and kisses her hair. “Gettin’ harder to hold you like this.”

“Stupid baby,” she grumbles.

He snorts. “Don’t listen to her, Baby Girl. Mummy’s just cranky,” he says, leaning down.

She manages to elbow him while being held by him. “Mummy just wants to be as close to Daddy as possible. But you keep getting in the way, little girl.”

Alec kisses the side of her head, then her cheek. The kettle whistles and they reluctantly pull apart so he can pour hot water into their mugs.

“Upstairs?” He suggests.

She nods and they each take a mug. He puts an arm around her shoulders as they exit the kitchen. Passing the living room, Ellie grabs Fred’s plastic pumpkin filled with candy and carries it with her upstairs.

“How’d Fred go down? He was nearly asleep when I left,” Alec says.

“Oh yes, he was conked out, sweet thing,” Ellie replies. “Still made me read to him though.”

“He’s easy to fall in love with, that one.”

She grins up at him unabashedly. They reach their bedroom and he lets her enter first, then follows and closes the door behind him.

“Will you text Daisy?” Ellie asks, sitting down in the middle of the bed cross-legged and opening up a piece of candy. “I’m paranoid now.”

Alec obediently pulls out his mobile and begins composing a text.

“Nice Tom phoned you.”

He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand, struggling to see the text. “Was, yeah.”

“Can you not see your mobile without them now?” Ellie asks with a curious eyebrow raised.

“I…” He looks up, caught. “I mean, sometimes.”

“Should have an eye exam,” she suggests, unwrapping a KitKat. “You _are _forty-eight now after all.”

He groans. It’s been two weeks since his forty-eighth birthday and he succeeded in persuading her _not_ to make any kind of a big deal about it, which felt like an enormous feat. But he cannot seem to stop her bringing it up casually whenever she likes. Which is quite often, apparently. Alec can’t wait to see how she likes it after _her _upcoming forty-fourth birthday.

He tosses his mobile on the nightstand. “Daisy’s been texted.” He starts to take his glasses off.

“No, leave them on,” Ellie demands, licking chocolate off her fingers.

He kicks off his shoes and flops down on the bed, on his stomach, beside her. She glances over at him. “Aero?”

“Who was givin’ out bloody _Aeros_?” He snatches it out of her hand and unwraps it.

“Dunno,” she answers. “I want half though.”

He breaks it in half and hands some to her. She repositions herself so that she’s lying on her side facing him, both of them nibbling on their Aeros.

“Han Solo looks quite handsome in reading glasses,” she comments.

His mobile buzzes and he sits up and check it. “Daiz says she’ll be home by 11:30. No typos, appears sober.” He puts it back down and returns to his position lying next to her.

He looks her over. “Might not be the last time you wear that costume, you know.”

She smirks. “Got a thing for Rey now, do we?” 

“Got a thing for you in a Rey _costume_,” he corrects her.

Ellie leans forward and gently pulls off his glasses, then she kisses him softly. “Quite handsome but they do get in the way.” 

“Mm-hmm.” He nods and leans in to kiss her back, a hand to her cheek. “You’re lovely.”

He leans in further, moving his hand to her chest, and guides her down onto her back as he kisses her intently. His hand slides up to her clavicle then her neck, and back down to her chest again, and he parts her lips with his tongue. She hums happily and covers his hand with hers. They both taste like chocolate and they feel like they could just lie here and snog each other all night without a care.

In truth he’s quite pleased to be forty-eight with a very snog-worthy fiancee of whom he cannot get enough and who cannot get enough of _him_.

“Mmm…” Ellie purrs and her eyes flutter open as he caresses her throat with the back of his hand. “You achieved some very sexy Dad vibes tonight.”

He just keeps kissing her because he’s torn. He very much does not _want_ to stop kissing her but she has piqued his interest… “Mm?” He’ll try to satisfy both urges at once.

“The way you handled Tom.” He kisses her. “The fact that he phoned you.” He kisses her. She grins. “_Alec_.” He kisses her. “The way Fred ran to you and clung to you when he was scared.” He kisses her. “He wanted _you_ and not Han Solo.” He kisses her. Then opens his eyes and looks at her. “Very sexy.”

“Does this make me a….what do they call it, a DILF?” He seems to be considering this very seriously.

She laughs, tracing the outline of his ear with her finger. “Well you’re certainly a dad _I’d_ like to – “ He cuts her off and kisses her.

He runs the back of his hand along her jawline. “We don’t do this enough,” he remarks, kissing her yet again.

“Do what?”

“Just snog like this.”

She props herself up on her elbows, frowning. “We snog _every day_, Alec. Every day.”

“Well, but always as a means to an end,” he argues. “In the heat of passion.” She snorts. He continues. “Or in passing. Not just…lazily like this. My lips, your lips, no other concerns.”

“You’re daft,” she replies, lying back down. 

“Mm-hmm.” He kisses her. Her hand goes to his scratchy beard as his tongue parts her lips again. Encouraged by her contented moan, he goes in deeper. Her hand goes to the back of his neck and grabs onto his hair. She starts to writhe a bit, then pulls his head back and opens her eyes.

“What defines a means to an end?” She asks, a bit breathless. “I mean, you don’t think this is leading anywhere?”

“Oh it definitely is,” he confirms without hesitation. “But it’s nice to take our time about it, no?”

She nods and pulls his lips back down to hers. He slides his hand down her chest to her breasts, moving his palm in a circular motion over her nipple as his tongue tangles with hers. He feels her try to gasp but he’s got her otherwise engaged. His hand then slides down her abdomen, over the growing swell of her stomach, and down to her thighs, stroking them lightly.

She sighs into his mouth. He kisses the corner of her lips and says, “See?”

“Uh huh.” She sucks on his bottom lip.

“Uh huh,” he repeats as his hand travels between her legs and begins to stroke her through her costume.

“Ahhh…” She lets his bottom lip go and he takes the opportunity place a trail of kisses along her jawline. “Oh don’t…don’t stop doing that,” she whimpers, eyes closed, unconsciously spreading her legs a little wider. “Just…yeah, keep doing what you’re doing.”

Alec can feel her heart rate beginning to rise, her chest rising and falling a little bit quicker. He caresses her with three fingers, running them ever so lightly up and down between her legs. Her mouth hangs slightly open. He kisses her chin then moves down to plant open-mouthed kisses all over her chest, slowly and methodically.

“Oh that’s…that’s nice,” she sighs.

He bites into the top of her breast through her shirt and she gasps. “Like to take this off you now,” he says.

“Okay,” she agrees, dazed and somewhat dizzy.

He crawls over her, straddling her legs, and gets to work on extricating her from the top half of her Rey costume. The little BB8 head has fallen off long ago but he pulls off the strap securing the fabric that turns her baby bump into BB8’s body.

“Still can’t believe you did this,” he comments. “Devilishly adorable.”

He tosses it away nonetheless and works on unfastening the tan wraps over her chest, then the belt holding them down at her quickly disappearing waist. Then he pulls the white shirt up over her head.

“Much better.” He moves back down beside her and resumes kissing her. He brings his hand back between her legs and continues stroking her through the fabric of her loose tan knee-length trousers.

She closes her eyes again and he moves his lips back to her breasts, kissing them through her bra.

“_Alec_,” she pants.

“Prefer Han,” he replies.

She grins. He keeps up his stroking but lifts his head to look at her. “Been doin’ some research. You know, on the best ways for us to…for the next few months, the best ways for us to shag. The most comfortable for you.”

She opens her eyes. “Research?” 

It is so like him to bring bloody _research _into the bedroom.

“Just looked it up a bit. ‘Ten Best Positions For’ …you know.”

She smiles and touches his cheek. “Aren’t you sweet. And a little bit horny.”

“I just know how uncomfortable you are most of the time,” he explains. “And I want to still be able to make you feel good.” 

Ellie decides to placate him and enjoy his fastidiousness and unselfish concerns. “And what did you learn, my love?”

“Well. You’ll certainly have my tongue inside you quite a bit between now and the birth, I can tell you that.”

She laughs. “Well yes that _is _easiest for me.”

“The articles recommend doin' it in the spooning position, or on our sides facing each other…”

Ellie blinks at him. “Are you really going to make us _talk _about sex rather than just having it? You know I hate that.”

“Sorry, I think we should.” He sits up a bit, pulling his hand away, which causes her to sigh unhappily and prop herself up on her elbows. “For the sake of our sex life.”

“Our precious sex life.”

“Well, it is,” he insists, eyes like a puppy dog. “Isn’t it?”

She can only smile. “Yes, love, it is, go on then.”

“Missionary will be out for us soon. It’s nearly out _now_, I think,” he continues, recalling his research. “I can still be on top at the moment but I can’t really…be _on _you.” It_ is_ odd to talk about it, he’s realizing that now. Ah well, too late. “But_ you_ might still be comfortable on top for a while. Maybe not as much toward the end. And then they recommend uh…reverse cowgirl, they call it. I don’t like that as much because I can’t see you or really touch you much, but um…”

“Alec.” She laughs.

“They actually recommend havin’ you stand up facin’ the wall and usin’ it to prop you up with me behind you. _That_ we like,” he continues, going down the list in his head. “Then there’s mutual masturbation and obviously me goin’ down on you, which, as you say, _is _easiest for you, and then – “

“Alec.” She touches his face to stop him talking. “We’ll figure it out, love, I promise.”

“We’re figuring it out _now_,” he tells her matter-of-factly. “Anyway the big thing seems to be the spoonin’ one, especially the farther along you get.”

“You’re very sweet but this is not very sexy,” she comments.

“Right.” He looks down and his hair falls over his face.

“I _love_ that you’re concerned,” Ellie says, pushing the hair away until he looks up at her again. “I love that you’re thinking about this and that it means something to you. I promise it _will_ work out fine.”

He nods solemnly. “Just don’t want to lose that…connection, that…thing we have.” 

“…Our sexual chemistry.”

“Fine.” He shrugs. “Want to make sure we stay connected, stay…intimate.”

“We will.” She holds his gaze steadfastly.

“It’s goin’ to get harder.”

“I know,” she replies. “But I’m not worried. I _love_ that you can’t keep your hands off me. And even when I’m cranky and feel disgusting, I love it. You make me feel…_not_ disgusting.”

“You are very much not disgustin’,” Alec confirms vehemently.

She chuckles. “If you ever feel like we’re not connecting, you tell me. All right? You tell me and we’ll make it a priority.”

He kisses her and then against her lips says, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she replies unintelligibly, because his lips won’t leave hers.

Alec slips a hand underneath the waistband of her trousers and then into her knickers. Then there’s a knock at the door.

“Do we have any aspirin?!” A groggy-sounding Tom on the other side.

Alec sighs heavily and gets up. “Just a minute, mate.” He rummages through the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of aspirin.

He goes to the door and opens it, trying to stand in the opening so Tom can’t look in and see Ellie half-naked on the bed. “Here you go then.” He hands the teenager two pills. “You might make yourself some toast while you’re at it. Soak it all up.”

“Right,” Tom replies glumly. “Thanks.”

Alec nods and closes the door again. Ellie sits up and moves to the edge of the mattress, arms stretched out behind her to prop her up.

“He’s already got a hangover,” she observes. “My stupid little darling.”

He kneels on the ground in front of her and tugs at her trousers. She obediently lifts herself up so he can pull them off. “Lie back,” he tells her. She does. He trails his fingers up and down the inside of her thighs. He kisses her through the fabric of her knickers and suddenly she jumps.

“Oh!”

He sits up straight. “What’s the matter?”

She outstretches her arm and waves her hand frenetically. “Come on, come here, she’s – I can – oh!”

Alec accepts her hand and climbs onto the bed next to where she is still lying down, her other hand on her stomach.

“I can feel her,” Ellie says. “Just…swimming around in there.”

“She’s not _swimmin_’.”

“Doing somersaults then.” She’s grinning and her eyes are wide with wonder when she looks at him.

Alec puts his hands on her stomach and moves them around. “Don’t feel it.”

“No, you won’t yet, love,” she replies. “Oh! It’s like…little flutters. Like butterflies.”

“Really?” His eyes are filled with tears.

She nods. “It’s here.” She takes his hand and moves it to a specific spot. “Just imagine it. Like a – _oh_. A little flutter. We woke her up.”

He keeps his hand where it is, held secure by hers, and rearranges himself to lay his head on top of her, just underneath her breasts. “We woke her up,” he repeats, in awe. 

“Yeah,” she replies, quite awed herself. Then she scratches his head with her other hand. “Much better if she sleeps through this sort of thing. Must be traumatic to listen to your parents having sex even in the womb.”

His laughter knocks a few tears out of his eyes and sends them down his cheek. “She _can _hear things now,” he says. “As of this very week.”

“Bad luck for her,” Ellie quips. She takes his hand and slides it back and forth. “She’s right here. Think she can feel you now, she’s fluttering like mad.”

He sits up, then puts his ear where their hands just were. She laughs. “Don’t think that’s going to help, love.”

He looks as distressed as he is amazed. “I want to feel what you feel.”

She works herself into a seated position, with her calves tucked underneath her. “Come here.” She reaches for his face and pulls him to her. “You gorgeous, sweet man.” She kisses him. “I’m so happy I get to have a baby with you.”

His arms circle around her as he kisses her back, holding her as tightly as he can with the tiny interloper between them.

Ellie grins into his lips. “Let’s keep her awake, shall we?” She pushes off his Han Solo vest, then untucks his shirt.

He unhooks her bra and pulls it off, then she pushes him down on the bed and straddles him. “This one of your baby-friendly positions?” She asks wryly.

“Oh yeah.”

She places her hands on his abdomen and grinds over his hips until he’s good and hard. She grins. “You _do _still find me sexy.”

“Uh.” He swallows. “_Yeah_.”

She sets about unfastening his trousers when they hear a mobile begin to vibrate. It’s hers this time. They both groan as she crawls off of him and goes to find it. It’s on the top of her bureau. 

She glanes at Alec. “Daisy.” She places the mobile to her ear. “Hi, love. All right? No, we’re just – okay. Does she – “ There’s a long pause. “She said no? Of course we should, I’ll head right over.” Alec sits up straight. “Ten minutes maybe. Stay put. Try not to touch anything. Be there soon.” 

Ellie puts the mobile down and pulls a long-sleeved shirt out of one of her drawers, pulling it on quickly. “One of Daisy’s mates just had what she’s calling ‘non-consensual sex’ at this party. Think she’s not ready to call it a rape. Wants me to take her to the hospital to get a rape kit done though,” Ellie explains. “She knows the boy, so there’s no mystery there at least. But she’s not close with her parents and most of them are a little too blotto to drive, so – “

Alec gets out of bed and stands, watching quietly as she pulls on a pair of leggings. 

“This is why I hate Halloween,” she finishes.

He looks at her quizzically. She slips on a pair of shoes and grabs an oversized wrap sweater. “What’s that mean?”

She pauses. Then shakes her head. “It means this is why I hate Halloween.” She goes to him and kisses him on the cheek. “I’ll be back later.”

“Text me.”

She nods, then exits the room. Fred is standing on the landing half-asleep and rubbing his eyes.

“Can’t find my lightsaber, Mumma.”

She ruffles his hair and keeps walking. “Alec will help you find it, sweet love.”

Alec steps out on the landing, picks Fred up and holds him against his hip, and watches Ellie run down the stairs and out the door.

* 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tw: brief discussion of rape, no details)

Ellie finds Daisy and her friend on the front steps of a house across town. A party continues to rage inside and judging by the music it’s only a matter of time before one of the uniform shows up. She had pocketed her badge before leaving the house and she could just go ahead and shut it down herself, but she’s off-duty and she suspects the last thing Daisy needs is to be embarrassed that way.

Daisy hops up when she sees Ellie. “Thanks for comin’, El.”

Ellie touches her face. “All right, love?" 

She nods in response and leads her back to the steps. Ellie gingerly sits down on the steps besides Daisy’s friend. She cannot be older than sixteen. Daisy sits back down on the other side of her. 

“This is my step-mum.”

Ellie glances over at Daisy, but has no time to process the title. She looks at her friend. “I’m Ellie,” she says softly. “What’s your name?”

“Claire.”

“Claire, I’m a detective but I’m off-duty and you only have to tell me what you want to tell me. I’m just here to make sure you’re okay and help you with whatever you need,” Ellie tells her.

“It was my boyfriend,” Claire says, looking down at the ground. “Upstairs.”

Daisy looks over at Ellie. “Does that count?”

It takes a second to process what she means. “Course it does.” She turns back to Claire. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. Do you still want to go to the hospital? You can always decide later that you don’t want to pursue anything with the police, but if you don’t get the rape kit done now, you won’t get another opportunity. So even if you decide later that you don’t want to – “

“Yes,” Claire says. “I want to go.”

“Okay. Are you ready to go now?”

Claire nods. Daisy and Ellie help her up and they walk to the car.

“Daiz, why don’t you sit in the back with Claire?”

Ellie carefully helps Claire into the backseat, then leaves her with Daisy and gets into the front. With her hands on the steering wheel, she takes a breath, then starts the car.

*

At home, Fred has gotten a second wind. Perhaps it should be no surprise that he exhausted himself only to have the sugar wake him up again, but Alec feels as though his patience is being tested. After about twenty mintues of incessant chattering about what Alec can only process as nonsense, he coaxes Fred back into bed, bribing him with a stack of Halloween-themed books. He lies in bed beside him, reading through each other, and Fred does not appear to be winding down any. He listens to each one wide-eyed and engaged.

Alec closes the last book and looks over at Fred, who looks back up at him with Ellie’s big brown eyes.

“Are you my dad now?”

The question nearly knocks Alec clean off the bed.

“What, lad?”

Fred blinks. “You do dad things, all the dad things, and you live here and you sleep with Mumma and you’re getting married and you are the baby’s dad and the baby is my sister and Daisy is my sister and so are you my dad now?”

Okay. Alec hates Halloween now too.

“Well.” He runs a hand over his face. “That’s a way to look at it. Do you want me to be?”

“If that’s what you _are_,” Fred replies. Touché.

“You have a dad,” Alec reminds him, treading carefully. “You have a dad who can’t be a part of your life. But lots of people have more than one dad.”

“So…”

“So…” Alec swallows. “Yeah, s’pose I am.”

Fred nods simply and appears satisfied. “I’ll still call you Alec. But I can tell people you’re my dad.”

Alec smiles. “Sounds good, mate.”

“And you can tell people I’m your son. Right?”

He nods and pulls the boy against him. “Right. If that’s okay with your mum.”

“What does Mumma call you?” Fred asks.

“Her…fiancé, these days,” Alec replies.

“And when you get married?” 

He smiles to himself at the thought. “Her husband.”

“And Mumma will be your wife and we’ll all be your kids. Me, Tom, Daisy, and Baby,” Fred says. “Like a family. A real one.”

Alec ruffles Fred’s hair. “We already _are_ a real one, lad.”

“But a real _real _one,” Fred replies. “Do you love me as much as Daisy?”

Alec has never thought of this before. He’s moved to realize the answer. “Aye.” 

“Do you want to be married to Mumma for ever and ever?”

That’s it, no more candy for Fred ever again.

“Aye, lad.”

“How do you know?” Fred asks. “In a few years could you change your mind?”

“Nope,” Alec answers unequivocally. “You’re stuck with me for life.”

“But _how do you know._”

“Uh.” Alec scratches his had. “’Cause I don’t like it when she’s gone even for an hour. When she’s gone all I do is think about her. And when she’s here all I want to do is touch her.”

Fred lies back on his pillow and looks up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “But forever? I feel that way when I get a new Lego set but then once I build it and show everyone I kinda forget about it and I want a _new_ Lego set.”

Alec chuckles. “People aren’t like Lego sets. Love isn’t Legos.”

“But did you want to be with Daisy’s mum forever?” Fred asks, and is somewhat proud of himself.

“I…” Alec sighs. “_Thought_ I did. But not like this. I didn’t know how much I could really love a person until I met your mum. Now I know what it _really_ feels like. And I’m never lettin’ that go,” he explains. “What I feel for your mum isn’t like any other feelin’ out there. It’s one of a kind, totally unique. And it’s permanent. Do you know what permanent means?” 

“Like permanent marker?” Fred replies. “It never goes away.”

“Exactly.”

*

At the hospital, Ellie flashes her badge at reception to get Claire seen right away. Daisy sits in the waiting room while Ellie goes with Claire, holding her hand throughout it all. When it’s over, Ellie offers to talk to Claire’s parents with her, but Claire declines. They drive her home. Ellie hugs her and gives her her card, tells her to let her know what she decides and she’ll do everything she can.

Once Claire is inside, Daisy moves into the front seat next to Ellie. They sit in the car silently for a moment, engine off.

“You okay, love?” Ellie asks.

“How many times have you done this?”

Ellie sighs. “Too many.”

“Does it get easier?” Daisy asks.

“Truthfully…yes,” Ellie replies. “And I’m not sure I’m comforted by that fact.”

Daisy is quiet for a moment. Ellie looks at her, sensing a question coming.

“How do you know if it’s…” She trails off. “I mean how can you be sure if you’ve been…if it’s someone you know…someone you like…”

“If you said no, it’s rape,” Ellie says firmly.

“Even if it’s someone you’ve had sex with before?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Even if, like Claire, it’s your boyfriend.”

“If you said no, if it something you didn’t want to do, it’s rape,” Ellie repeats.

Daisy nods. “It’s a bit weird though, isn’t it? Bit of a murky…line,” she says. “What happens if Dad wants to have sex and you don’t?”

“I say no and he goes off and has a wank,” Ellie replies nonchalantly.

Daisy crinkles up her nose. “_Gross_, blimey, why did I ask that,” she groans. She shakes it off and recovers. “He’s never tried to…you know, like persuade you to do it anyway?”

“No,” Ellie answers. “Might try to seduce me a bit, but if I’m not interested, that’s it.”

“What’s the difference between seduction and persuasion?”

“Well.” Ellie leans back against the seat and thinks about it. “Seduction is about trying to turn me on. Make me feel good. Persuasion is more…just trying to get me to do something I don’t want to do without regard for how I feel. And usually with seduction, if it fails, you know pretty quickly and that’s the end of it.”

Ellie watches Daisy process this for a moment and then continues. “The only reason to have sex, ever, is because you want to. There are lots of reasons _why_ you might want to, and those reasons are your own, but there’s never any other reason to have sex besides wanting to. Full stop.” 

“Okay.”

Ellie touches Daisy’s hair, pushing it out of her face. “Is there anything you want to tell me, lovely? Has something happened to you you’re not sure about?”

“No.” Daisy looks at her now. “No, honest, it’s just…you know, for future. I want to know what the line is. What the line is meant to be. So I can always be sure.”

“Good, then.” Ellie smiles. “Proud of you for tonight, by the way. You did the right thing calling me, helping your friend. And you held yourself together beautifully.”

Daisy looks down and smiles. “Thanks, El.”

Ellie squeezes her hand. “Quite pleased to be your step-mum.”

Daisy looks up. “Oh, was that okay?”

“More than okay,” she replies. “I’ll be your step-mum proper in a few months, won’t I?”

Daisy chuckles. “Unless Dad cocks it all up before then.”

Ellie laughs too, and starts up the car. “Fair point.”

* 

Alec is in the living room with a cup of tea when they get home. Though he may try to be subtle, it’s clear he’s been waiting for them. He stands when they walk through the door. Ellie and Daisy stand at the foot of the stairs.

“How’s everyone?” Alec asks anxiously.

“Everyone’s all good,” Ellie assures him, calmly. “Claire’s back home safe and Daiz here can sleep well knowing she did right by her friend.”

Alec nods. “Good on ya, Daiz.”

“Goin’ to bed.” She turns and wraps her arms tightly around Ellie. “Thanks for everythin’, El.”

“Day or night, my love,” Ellie replies. “Day or night.”

When they break away, Daisy kisses Alec’s cheek. “Night, Dad.”

“Night, darlin’.”

Daisy disappears upstairs. Ellie offers Alec a bittersweet smile and takes his hand, leading him to the couch, where she collapses exhaustedly. He settles next to her and hands her his mug of tea.

“Thank you for raising an amazing daughter who I now get to usurp and call my own,” Ellie says, taking a sip.

Alec chuckles softly and puts an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. They both prop their feet up on the coffee table.

“Daisy called me her step-mum tonight.”

He glances down at her, pleased. Then says, “Do you one better. Fred called me his _dad_.”

Ellie sits up. “_What_?”

Alec nods proudly. “That’s right. Ten Halloween books in, the wee rascal looks at me and says ‘are you my dad now?’”

Ellie’s jaw drops and her hand goes to cover her mouth. “He didn’t.”

“Lad and I had our first real man to man conversation tonight, we did,” Alec announces. “If it’s all right with you, he’d like to still call me Alec but refer to me as his dad.”

She blinks back a tear. “He’d_ like_ to? His idea?” 

“Very thoughtful fella tonight, once the second sugar rush of the evening wore off. He now knows that love is not like Legos.”

“_Oh_. Yes, of course.”

“And that my love for you is like a permanent marker,” he explains. Ellie blinks at him. “It doesn’t go away.”

“_Aww_. Sweet.” She touches his cheek. “Put that one in your vows.”

“I just might.”

She leans up and kisses him softly. “I think I like it best when we’re all home again under the same roof,” she says. “I breathe a little easier.”

“Mm,” he agrees, kissing her back. “Me too.”

She takes another sip of tea, then lays her head on his shoulder. He takes the mug from her and takes a sip himself.

“Do you want to tell me about your…Halloween thing?” Alec asks tentatively. “Were a bit vague earlier.”

“Oh. It’s not, um.” She snuggles in closer to him and nudges his feet with hers. “When I was seventeen, I was at a Halloween do, not unlike the one I picked Daiz up from, at a house probably on the same block. I was flirting with a boy I liked, he took me upstairs, and he tried to…I said no, but he kept at it. I knee’d him in the balls. He staggered off,” she explains. “That was it. Fortunately I was a strong little thing and I wasn’t too tipsy to manage it. But most girls aren’t that lucky.”

He lays his head on top of hers. “’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Made me realize I didn’t know my own strength, and that I _wanted_ to. Probably part of what led me down this career path,” Ellie tells him. “But every year, Halloween just seems like an excuse to mask your identity, get pissed, and do something awful. My first few years as a cop, I would _beg_ not to be put on the night shift on Halloween. That said, I do like it when my son is dressed up like Kylo Ren and I will like it next year when we dress _her_ up like a pumpkin or a ladybug or something, but otherwise…not so interested.”

He stays quiet for a few moments, in case she wants to say more, and just draws little circles on her stomach absently. She closes her eyes.

“…We’re goin’ to have a baby pumpkin next year,” he says against her temple, then kisses it.

“Mm. Ladybug.”

“Pumpkin.” He runs his thumb over her belly button.

“Fred was a baby shark his first Halloween,” Ellie says with a smile. “Tom was a lion.”

“Daisy was a bumble bee.”

“We’ll let _her _choose,” Ellie reasons. “She’ll be _our _child which means even as an infant she is going to have _opinions_.”

He chuckles and slips his hands underneath her top to draw the little circles directly on her skin now. With his other hand, he takes another sip of tea.

“Do you like Cora?” 

She opens her eyes. “As a baby name?”

“Mm.” 

Ellie thinks about it, then nods. “I do.” 

“What about Maeve?” 

“Eh. Not as much.”

“Tatum?”

Ellie raises her head to look at him. “Have you been looking up baby names?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “Nothin’ to do but wait around for you. And look up baby names.”

“I like Zara.”

Alec frowns. “She’d be an instant adult.”

“Grace.”

“I like Grace.”

Ellie jumps a bit. “Ooh. There she is.”

Alec straightens. “You felt her?”

“Maybe she’s weighing in,” she laughs.

“You think she likes Grace?”

“Could be. Put it on the list. Grace and Cora.”

“We don’t have a list,” Alec reminds her.

“Well, make one. Just make a note on your mobile or something.”

He pulls his mobile out of his pocket.

“I like Beatrix too,” Ellie says.

“Beatrix.” He thinks on it. “Don’t hate it.”

“Put it down there.” 

He does, typing slowly with one hand. Then he puts it away and looks down at her. His hand slides up from her stomach to her breasts. “Do you still want to…”

“Mmm…” She tilts her head to the side. “No. Too tired, I think.”

“All right.” He’s a bit disappointed, but truthfully he’s just as exhausted.

Then she glances up at him brightly. “Maybe in the morning?”

He stands, then holds a hand out to her and helps her up. “It’s a date.”

“And now to bed.”

He puts an arm around her as they walk toward the stairs slowly. “And now to bed.”

“What do you think of Keely?” Ellie asks. 

“Too Irish.”

“And Kenna?”

“Bit Irish, but I don’t mind it.”

“Add it to the list.”

***


End file.
